


Knight & Gotham

by SnackJeanine



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnackJeanine/pseuds/SnackJeanine
Summary: 非传统型路人蝙。





	Knight & Gotham

他被捕获了。

失去武器和头盔，凯夫拉黑色的裙摆从尾部被撕裂，巨大的蛇折断了蝙蝠的翅膀，而后缠住他的脖颈。布鲁斯被迫昂起了头，喉结紧贴着蛇的鳞片滚动喘息，诱人的蓝色瞳孔因强烈的窒息感而上翻。柔软滑腻的乳肉挤在布鲁斯背后，乳头贴在他的脖颈，艳红的长指甲暧昧的划过他下巴——女人吻他、蛇包裹他，拖布鲁斯进入更深的黑暗。

聚光灯为他亮起，红色幕布拉开，黑色的骑士落入火热交缠的躯体中。那正是布鲁斯的舞台。赤裸的人们围绕着他，四肢着地向上攀爬，所有人都向骑士伸出双手——性交把黑色的骑士抱在怀中拥吻，掠夺他的力量和理智，以便人们扯下骑士的长靴、撕碎他的装甲、抚摸他的伤疤、亲吻他的躯体，膜拜他，渴望他，撕碎他。

女人舔吻布鲁斯的耳廓，全身紧贴着他厮磨，在亲吻的间隙里叫他的名字；男人啃咬他的腰窝，揉捏臀尖上的软肉，腥热的性器抵着他磨蹭。骑士被人们的欲望所淹没，被人们渴求堕落进色欲的喘息、忍耐快感流露出的脆弱；他们渴望撕裂布鲁斯，让那始终诱惑着他们更进一步的香味填满欲壑。

然而贪婪终究不会得到满足，猎物只会被生吞活剥。

他开始被不断的亲吻。双唇和舌尖都被另一个人的气息沾染，也有人会探出舌尖强硬的刺激他的上颚，用那种要舔到破皮的力度吻他；再或者是那种深吻、要把舌头伸进他喉咙中的深吻。舌根下面都被扫荡过无数遍，布鲁斯喘息着咽下不知是第几个人的津液——这让他的喉结滚动了一下，于是那个占据了他脖颈的那个男人把吻变成了舔咬。

蛇留下的勒痕尚还没有褪去，男人们又给他留下了更多的印记。布鲁斯终于没法呼吸，于是他被短暂的放开。手指取代了舌头，布鲁斯双眼发空，任由口腔被撑开、已经玩到充血的艳红舌尖被拉出，暴露在所有人眼中。津液顺着他迷人的嘴角流下，又被舔舐他下颚的女人带走。

还会有什么更糟的后果呢？贵公子的蓝眼睛已经根本看不清这地狱里除了色欲还存在什么，没人在意了。所有的空气都是炙热的，而他身上的每一双手都试图让他更热点。布鲁斯原本屈起的双腿被握着脚踝拉开，某个人的唇舌舔弄上去留下一片水渍。更多人在他腿间，性器贴着他大腿的每一寸皮肤，不断有精液喷溅在上面，又被别人的性器涂抹开来，弄得一片湿黏。臀肉的情况更糟，舔咬和揉捏的力度都太重，留下越来越多的红痕和精液，甚至顺着身体的曲线蔓延开来，很快把他下体搞得一团糟。

布鲁斯抬不起手反抗，更发不出抗议，他只能喘息，那些破碎的无力的低喃也根本没人去听。女人的手落在他裸露的胸腹上，艳红的长指甲从耻毛一路向上，有痛感，但不够尖锐，他没醒过来神——直到那直直挺立的乳尖落进女人的手中，顶端的软肉被掐弄，布鲁斯来不及咽下急喘，即使被他根本挣脱不开的力量压制着他也本能的挺起了腰。他怎么会这么敏感呢？韦恩少爷的脑子没时间去思考这个问题的答案了，他被搅得一团湿软、不断滴下清液的口腔迎来了新的入侵者，男人握着性器，缓慢的在他水润饱满的唇瓣上来回打圈，龟头时不时故意的顶进他双唇间，那些带着腥味的液体全被喂进他口中。

布鲁斯不喜欢磨蹭，就算这种时候也一样。所以他张开嘴，然后被捏住下巴，磨钝蝙蝠的尖牙。男人自然乐于如此，于是整根性器塞进布鲁斯的口腔，呛出他一声呜咽。龟头直接抵住了喉咙口，他几乎要感到反胃了——然而没人给他时间，那根性器很快在他口中抽送起来，插入的一次比一次深，跳动着的筋脉压住舌根磨蹭，不断让他吞下腥涩的前液。

然而这噩梦怎么会只满足与哥谭骑士的口交呢？他们把骑士翻过来，聚光灯把布鲁斯身体的每一寸都更清楚的展现在人们面前。完美的躯体和那散发着致命吸引力的脸。没人能忽视他恍惚的蓝眼睛、艳红的唇、仍留着勒痕和吻痕的脖颈、躯体上的伤疤——也没人会不认同，他属于哥谭，这被献上的祭品，他也将属于黑暗。


End file.
